Kim The Vampire Slayer
by Ninja Master
Summary: In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.


Prologue

In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against

the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.

Sunnydale High.

"A lot of educators tell students, 'Think of your principal as

your pal.'"

Snyder's office. He's lecturing Kim and Sheila.

"I say, 'Think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner.' Tell

me, who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school?"

Sheila, looking blasé', over to Kim, looking

apprehensive.

"Well, it is quite a match between you two. On the one hand,

Kim hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel."

"I didn't stab anyone with a trowel. They were pruning shears."

"On the other hand, Sheila has never burned down a school

building."

"W-well, that was never proven. The Fire Marshall said i-it

coulda been mice."

"Mice."

"M-mice that were smoking?"

"The two of you seem to be tied in the class-cutting and fight-

starting events. You really are neck and neck here. It's quite exciting."

"What does the winner get?"

"Expelled. (Kim looks at him in shock) Thursday is Parent-

Teacher night. Your parents, assuming you have any, will meet your

teachers, assuming you have any left. I've decided to put the two of you

in charge of this event. You have three days to prepare the

refreshments, make the banners and transform the school lounge into a

habitable place for adults. This will incur my good will. And may affect

what I tell your parents when I meet them. Are we clear?"

"I'm clear. (to Sheila) Don't you feel clear? (Sheila just looks

back) We're very clear."

"Good. Because you mess up this time, and your parents will be

coming to clean out your lockers."

The school's main entrance. The bell rings. Kim and Sheila come

walking out of the building.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard. We can work on the banners at

lunch tomorrow and figure out refreshments then?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. (yells) Hey, meatpie!" (walks off)

Felix and Monique meet up with Kim.

"Snyder's got you guys making party favors, huh?"

"His two worst students. That's what mom sees when she looks at

me. A Sheila."

Sheila kisses an older boy with long, blonde hair.

"Well, Sheila's definitely intense. That guy with her? That's

the guy she *can* bring home to mother."

"She was already smoking in fifth grade. Once I was lookout for

her."

(Felix to Monique) "You're bad to the bone."

"I'm a rebel."

"It's not fair. I'm the Slayer. That requires a certain amount of

cutting and fighting. What's Sheila's excuse?"

"Homework. She won't do it. And most teachers respect that now.

Oh, you might wanna keep away any sharp implements when you're working

with her."

"Do you think any other Slayers ever had to go to high school?"

"It's no biggie. You'll have a nice soire'e. The parents will

love it. As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then,

you'll be fine."

"Are you crazy? What did you say that for? Now something bad is

gonna happen!"

"Whadaya mean? Nothing's gonna happen."

"Not until some dummy says, 'as long as nothing bad happens.'"

"It's the ultimate jinx!"

"What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?"

The girls give Felix looks of exasperation and walk off.

"Well, you guys don't know. (hugs his satchel) Maybe this time

it'll be different."

A small park and playground that night. A classic 1958 Dodge

Desoto FireFlite crashes through the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign and

screeches to a halt. Ron gets out and strolls over to the curb. He

takes a deep breath and lights a cigarette.

"Home, sweet home."

Part 1

Inside Wade's warehouse.

"The Master is dead. Someone has to take his place."

"As long as the Slayer's alive, whoever takes his place will

be sharing his grave."

"Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes. This weekend, the night of St. Vigeous, our power shall

be at its peak. When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the

crucifixion. And I should know. I was there."

(Ron appears behind them) "*You* were *there*? (chuckles) Oh, please!

If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there,

it would have been like Woodstock."

"I oughta rip your throat out."

Ron(turns his back to him and strolls away) "I was actually at

Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flowerperson, and I spent

the next six hours watchin' my hand move."

Vampire no. 1 rushes him from behind, and Ron swings his fist up without

even looking, hitting him in the face and knocking him down and out.

"So. Who do you kill for fun around here?"

"Who are you?"

"Ron. You're that Anointed guy. I read about you. (growls at

Vampire no. 2) You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do

you know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them."

"Can you?"

"A lot faster than Nancy-boy there. Yeah, I did a couple Slayers

in my time. I don't like to brag. (can't keep a straight face) Who am I

kidding? I *love* to brag! There was this one Slayer during the Boxer

Rebellion, and..."

He senses someone behind him and turns his head to look as he morphs

into his human guise.

"Shego. (Ron goes to her) You shouldn't be walking around. You're

weak."

"Look at all the people. Are these nice people?"

"We're getting along."

(Shego stares at Wade) "This one has power. I could feel it from

the outside."

"Yeah. He's the big noise in these parts. Anointed, and all that."

(Shego to Wade) "Do you like daisies? Hmm? I plant them, but they

always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies. (looks up

and off into space) Ron? I'm cold."

(Ron puts his jacket around her) "I've got you."

"I'm a princess."

"That's what you are."

She pricks Ron on the cheek with her fingernail, and a bead of blood

flows out. She reaches up and licks it off. They move close to kiss but

don't, and instead look over at Wade.

"Me and Shego, we're movin' in. (they separate) Now. Any of you

want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies 'round here... step on up.

(to Wade) I'll do your Slayer for you. But you keep your flunkies from

tryin' anything behind my back. Deal?"

Wade nods. Shego bows her head down and puts her hands to her

temples.

"I can't see her. The Slayer. I can't see. (looks back up)

It's dark where she is. Kill her. Kill her, Ron. Kill her for me?"

"It's done, baby."

"Kill her for princess?

"I'll chop her into messes."

"You are my sweet... my little Ron.

(Ron to Wade) "So. How 'bout this Slayer? Is she tough?"

Kim's room. She's standing at her mirror, trying to brush her

hair.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"I spent a good part of my allowance on this new cream rinse, and

it's neither creamy nor rinsey."

"Life is hard, dear."

"Don't I know it. Is that a split end?"

"I got the mail."

"Good."

"Which included a reminder notice about Parent-Teacher night.

Thursday."

"That's good."

"Which you were planning on telling me about?"

"Oh, for... (faces her mom) the last two weeks."

"Uh-huh. So, what do you think your teachers are gonna tell me

about?"

"Well, I think they'll all agree that I always bring a pen to

class, ready to absorb the knowledge." (sits on her bed)

"And, uh, this absorption rate? How is it reflected in your

homework and test scores?"

"What can you really tell about a person from a test score?"

"Whether or not she's ever going out with her friends again."

"Oh, that."

"Well, I look forward to meeting your principal."

"Won't that be something."

(Anne comes over to the bed) "Look, sweetheart. Life is more than

grades and homework and not getting kicked out of school." (sits next to

Kim)

"I know."

"But we moved once because of you getting in trouble. And I had

to start a new business, not to mention a new life in a whole new town."

"And you don't wanna do it again."

"What I don't want is to be disappointed in you again."

"Mom, that's the last thing that I want, too. (exhales) I'm

trying, I really am. I just... I have a lot of pressure on me right now."

"Wait till you get a job. Sleep tight." (gets up and leaves)

Kim gets up from her bed and walks over to her desk. She pulls open

the top left drawer. In it is a jar of holy water, a cross, a few

stakes, a set of brass knuckles. She looks up at her reflection in the

mirror.

"I have a job."

The school. Cut to the lounge. Kim and Monique are working on a

banner.

"Sheila's a no-show? She goes to this really rank bar. The Fish

Tank? Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy."

"D'you think you can help me cram some French tonight? I don't

want Mr. DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile."

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight. 'Cause of how

you thought Eric might show?

"If he does he'll meet some other nice girl? Studying comes

first.

"We're going to the Bronze. I can study and party and do Parent-

Teacher night and make my mother proud as long as I don't have to..."

Barkin and Kyoko come walking in.

"Kim!"

"...fight vampires."

(Barkin to Kyoko) "There is nothing in the chronicles about a-an

extraneous lunar cycle."

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar.

Steve, you have *got* to read something that was published after 1066."

"Very funny."

"What's the up, guys?"

"W-um, Ms. Yoshiko has been researching, well, uh, surfing on

her computer, a-and she's... Well, according to her calculations, this

Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous."

"Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals."

"No, he led a crusade, of, of, uh, vampires. They swept through

Edessa, Harran, and points east."

"And they didn't leave much behind."

"Well, if I survive Parent-Teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what

I can do about Saturday."

"You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious."

"And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?"

"You know what happens when you, you let your life interfere with

your slaying."

"Okay, well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled, then I

promise my banner making won't get me killed, okay? Just please let me

get through this week."

"This Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation."

"Well, we'll help."

"Yeah, I'll whittle stakes."

"A-and I can research stuff."

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune."

"Yes, your help will be greatly appreciated, but when it comes to

battle, Kim must fight alone. You are, after all, the Slay... (sees

Snyder in the hall) ...slay-ve. Slaves. You're, you're all slaves to

the, uh, television."

"Yes."

"Young people nowadays (to Kyoko) Shall we go?"

"Mm, let's." (they leave)

Snyder comes over.

(Snyder to Monique and Felix) "You wouldn't be helping Kim in

Sheila's place, would you?"

(Felix laughs nervously) "No."

"We're hindering."

"She ditched. (takes a deep breath) Mm. I feel an expulsion

coming on."

"No. No, actually, Sheila's been helping us for hours. Um, she

just went to get some more paint."

Sheila comes in the door behind Kim and takes off her glasses. Kim

notices Snyder looking behind her, turns around and sees her.

"Oh! Oh, is there no more teal in the art room? (goes over to

Sheila) I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's just go

with what we have."

"Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday." (turns and

leaves)

"Thanks for covering. Guy's a serious rodent.

"No problem."

"Did you really burn down a school building one time?"

"Well, not actually one time."

"Cool."

The Bronze. Nickel is the band tonight. They're in the middle of

playing "1000 Nights". Felix dances lamely by himself as Willow helps

Buffy with her French at a table.

"_A drink you can't resist / And in your head a voice you'll _

_always miss"_

"La vache... doit me... touche... de la... jeudi. (looks at

Monique) Was it wrong? Should I use the plural?"

"No. But you said, 'The cow should touch me from Thursday.'"

"Maybe that's what I was feeling."

"And you said it wrong."

"Oh, je stink."

"You're just not focused. It's Eric message.

"Well, he didn't say for sure. It was a 'maybe see ya there'

kinda deal."

"Guys, I'm all alone out there. Somebody has to dance with me."

"Well, we are studying."

"C'mon, one dance. You've been studying nearly twelve minutes."

"No wonder my brain's fried."

She gets up. Felix starts to protest, but Kim and Felix drag her

along with them.

"Come on."

Ron walks up to their table and watches them dance as the band starts

a new song, "Stupid Thing".

"_I did a stupid thing last night / I called you / A moment of _

_weakness / No, not a moment / More like three months of weakness"_

Ron walks along the edge of the dance floor and studies Buffy

intently. Felix and Kim dance lively. Monique doesn't move much, but

smiles widely, enjoying herself.

"_I'm one step away from crashing to my knees / One step away _

_from spilling my guts to you"_

Ron goes over to vampire no. 1 at the bar.

"Go get something to eat."

"_I'm doing all right / No, don't feel sorry for me / Really I'm _

_all right / I'm one step away from crashing to my knees"_

He comes back to some people near where Kim, Monique and Felix are

dancing and speaks loudly so that Buffy is sure to overhear.

"Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big

guy out there trying to bite somebody."

Kim runs from the dance floor. Ron watches her go.

Outside to the alley. Vampire no. 1 has found a young woman. She

trembles with fear as he grabs her neck and moves in for the bite. Kim

grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him off of her. He somersaults and

rolls up to his feet.

"Slayer!"

"Slayee!"

She does a roundhouse kick to his face. He only flinches a bit. He

swings at her, but she sidesteps the blow. She swings back, and he grabs

her arm, swings her around and throws her into a metal roll-up door. She

hits it high and hard and falls to the ground, but quickly gets up

again. He swings again and hits the metal door with his fist when she

ducks the punch. Felix and Monique arrive. Kim blocks the vampire's

punch and holds on to his arm. She looks behind her at the others.

"Get her out of here!"

She turns her attention to punching the vampire repeatedly in the face.

Monique grabs the woman and pulls her away and out of danger.

(Kim to the rhythm of her punches) "And a *stake* would be *nice*!"

Felix runs to find a stake. Ron looks on from the side.

Inside to the table. Felix goes though Kim's purse. He pulls out

a yo-yo and sets it aside. He pulls out a tampon and quickly drops it

like a hot potato. He finds a stake, and rushes back out.

The alley. Kim punches the vampire's face again and then his

chest. He gets loose from her and lands a punch on her face. She goes

spinning down to the ground and lies there, momentarily stunned. The

vampire looms over her.

"I don't need to wait for St. Vigeous. You're mine."

He bends down to get her, and she kicks him in the face. He staggers

backward as she maneuvers to he feet.

"Ron! Gimme a hand!"

Kim looks over at Ron in the shadows. Felix is back with the stake.

"Kim!"

She turns to him and he throws her the stake. She catches it out of the

air, and in a smooth, swift motion plunges it home into the vampire's

chest. He doesn't even have time to fall before he crumbles to ashes.

Ron comes out of the shadows slowly clapping his hands. Kim looks at

him with a confused expression on her face. Monique and Felix see him,

too.

"Nice work, love."

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?"

"I kill you."

Kim is speechless and just watches him leave.

Part 2

The alley outside the Bronze. Sheila comes out with two guys and they

walk along the alley.

"Alright. Which one's Dwayne and which one's Dell? (hic) Don't

tell me. Dell's the one with the tattoos. You guys weren't lyin' about

havin' a Cadillac, were you? 'Cause I'm crazy about a Cad. Just the feel

of the leather makes me wanna..."

She's gotten a bit ahead of Dwayne and stops to look back at him. She

sees he's gone.

"Where'd you go?"

She looks the other way at Dell, and he's gone, too.

"What's going on? (starts walking slowly, looking around) Where

are you guys? Not funny!"

She turns around and is startled by Ron.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you want me to be?"

"Did you see..."

"...those two losers who thought they were good enough for you?"

"What happened to 'em?"

"They got sleepy."

"Huh?"

"And you got something a whole lot better."

He slowly walks past her and down the alley. She follows him with her

gaze.

"Hey, wait up! What's your name?"

She starts after him.

Dwayne and Dell, dead in a pile of trash.

The library. The table is full of books, and Felix, Monique and

Kyoko are looking through them doing research.

"Ron. That's what the other vampire called him? That's a little

unorthodox, isn't it?"

"Maybe he's reformed."

"Perhaps he went by another name in... times past."

"Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come

this Saturday."

"So, this night of St. Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack in

force, aren't we thinkin' vacation?"

"We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide? I mean, if

that Ron guy is leading the attack, (shudders) yeeehehehe."

"Well, he can't be any worse than any other creature you've

faced."

(Eric suddenly appears) "He's worse. (they all look at him) "Once he

starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead."

"Hmm. So, he's thorough, goal-oriented."

"We were at the Bronze before. Thought you said you might show."

"You said you weren't sure if you were going."

"I was being cool. C'mon, you've been dating for, what, like, two

hundred years? You don't know what a girl means when she says maybe

she'll show?"

"Wow, two centuries of dating. If you only had two a year,

that's still, like, four hundred (Kim gives her a look) dates with

four hundred different... (looks at the mace on the table) Why do they

call it a mace?"

"Uh, we do have slightly more urgent matters to discuss."

"Yeah, like keeping my mom away from Principal Snyder tomorrow

night?"

"And not dying Saturday."

"Eric, do you know if this Ron fellow goes under any other

name?"

They all look where he was, but he has disappeared. The library doors

finish shutting.

"Okay, that's it. I'm puttin' a collar with a little bell on

that guy."

Shego's room. There is chanting going on elsewhere.

From her bed past her TV and lamp and over to her collection of

dolls. She lifts one and turns it to face away.

"Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She's a bad example, and will

have no cakes today. Shhhh."

(Ron comes up behind her) "Shego, are you going to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry. I miss Prague."

"You nearly died in Prague. Idiot mob. This is the place for us.

(leads her to the bed) The Hellmouth will restore you, put color in your

cheeks, metaphorically speaking, and in a few week's time..."

(Shego lies back on the bed) "The stars will align, and smile down

on us."

(Ron leans over her) "And then, God, this town will burn."

(Shego giggles) "A pretty fire!"

"He rolls over her and lies down next to her."

(Shego hears the chanting) "They're preparing."

"St. Vigeous is coming up. Should be a party."

Sheila is tied up and gagged with her hands hanging from a hook above

her.

"You should go up with them and cleanse."

"Shego..."

"The boy doesn't trust you. They follow him. (sits up) I think

sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

(Ron sits up) "Never happen. Alright. (gets off of the bed) I'll go

up and get chanty with the fellas, but *you* (goes to Sheila) got to do

me one favor. (takes Sheila off of the hook) Eat something." (hands

Sheila to Shego and leaves)

(Shego turns Sheila to the dolls) You see, Miss Edith? (cut to the

doll facing away) If you'd been good you could (cut to Drusilla in her

game face) watch with the rest.

Sheila looks at Shego, but can't scream because of her gag. Shego

roars and moves in for a quick, violent bite.

The school the next day. Monique checks the crossbow. Kyoko walks

behind her with extra pieces of wood to make stakes and sets them on the

table between Bonnie and Felix, who are whittling away. Kyoko

continues walking over behind Kim. Kim holds up a large sharp

machete, then starts chopping something with it. The camera pans down to

show that it's a cucumber. She's preparing a vegetable tray.

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury,

um, culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous."

"Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?"

"You sure don't."

"Ooo! Parents start arriving in an hour. Okay, so, um, banners

are in place, the lounge is comfy... What am I forgetting?"

"Punch?"

"Punch. I need, I need punch!"

"My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?"

"Three minutes."

"So, can I go now? She doesn't need this many stakes. I mean,

if this guy Ron is as mean as you all said, it should be over pretty

quickly. (Kim looks up at her) We're still all rooting for you on

Saturday. I'd be there for you myself if I didn't have a leg wax."

"You guys hold down the fort. I'm punch bound."

She leaves the library. As soon as she's gone Felix and Bonnie both

reach over and grab something off of the vegetable tray. Kim sticks

her head back in the door.

"No!"

Later at Parent-Teacher night. Kim is doling out the punch into

cups. Monique comes over.

"What kinda punch did you make?"

"Uh, lemonade. (hands her a cup) I made it fresh and everything."

"How much sugar did you use?" (takes a sip)

"Sugar?"

Monique grimaces at the incredibly sour taste, and puts the cup down.

"It's very good."

"Okay, now all I have to do is keep my mother and Snyder from

crossing paths for the rest of the night."

(Monique sees Anne) "Hi, Mrs. Possible.

"Hi, Monique. Hi, honey. Did you, uh, do all this?"

"Yeah! Um, (picks up a cup) here, have some lemonade. (sees

Snyder) Right after Willow shows you the library. I have to stay here

and hostess." (puts the cup back down)

"Great, the library. (puts her arm around Anne's shoulder) Uh,

um, ooo, no, B-Barkin and everyone..."

"...is locked in there studying. Right. French class it is!"

Monique leads Anne away. Snyder comes up to Kim.

"Was that your mother?"

She grabs a cup and a ladle full of lemonade and turns toward him.

"Here. (fakes a spill) Oh! Oh, sorry! Um, yeah! Yeah, I was gonna

introduce you, but, um, she wouldn't have said much. Y'know, she doesn't

speak a word of English."

Snyder doesn't believe a word of it, and makes tracks to follow Anne

and Monique. Kim lets out a worried moan and looks up at the clock.

6:15. Dissolve to 8:45. Bonnie comes walking in.

"Barkin has us locked up in that library working on *your*

weapons. Even slaves get minimum wage."

She stares at Kim's face.

"What?"

"You're starting to look a little slagged. What, are you just

skipping foundation entirely now?"

"Bonnie, I have at least three lives to contend with, none of

which really mesh. It's kind of like oil and water and a... third

unmeshable thing."

"Yeah, and I can see the oil. (sees Anne talking to Monique)

Is that your mom? (Kim looks) Now that is a woman that knows how to

moisturize. Did it, like, skip a generation?"

(Anne comes over) "Well, I believe that I have seen every classroom on

campus, and just as I get there all your teachers miraculously have

stepped out."

Monique smiles over Anne's shoulder, proud of herself.

"Oh! (notices Snyder coming back into the room) Oh. Um, but you

haven't seen the boiler room yet. And, you know, that's really

interesting, what with the boiler being in the room and all." (laughs

nervously)

Snyder comes up to the group. Anne offers her hand to him.

"Hi. I'm Joyce Summers. I'm Kim's mother."

(Snyder ignores her hand) Principal Snyder. I'm afraid we need to

talk. My office is down here.

Anne follows Snyder to his office. Bonnie watches them go with a huge

smile on her face.

(Kim worried) "He didn't look very happy."

"But you did such a good job."

"When they're done talking..."

"What?"

"My guess? Tenth high school reunion, you'll still be

grounded."

Kim gives her a look.

"Bonnie, have some lemonade.

Bonnie heads over to the punch table.

The library. Barkin and Kyoko continue their research while Felix

keeps whittling.

"Oh, there you are."

"There who is?"

"Our new friend Ron. He's known as 'William the Bloody'. Earned

his nickname by torturing his victims with railroad spikes. Very

pleasant. Well, here's some good news: he's barely two hundred. He's not

even as old as Eric is. (frowns) Oh."

"That's a bad look, right?"

"I think your suggestion of running away this Saturday might've

been a good one. Ron has fought two Slayers in the last century,

and... he's killed them both."

The lounge. Kim and Monique see Snyder come back in with Anne.

She comes up to her daughter.

"In the car, now."

Kim and Monique exchange a concerned look. Kim starts to follow her

mom out. She turns her head to look back at Snyder, who's going around

turning off the lights. Anne waits for Kim to join her, and they walk

out of the room. Snyder goes to another switch by the back wall next to

a large window and turns it off. Two vampires suddenly come crashing

through the window. Kim looks back into the room. Several more

vampires follow, and they storm into the room. The people panic and

begin to run around. Kim comes back into the room. The vampires have

lined themselves up.

"What can I say? I couldn't wait."

Part 3

The lounge. Ron attacks. Kim grabs a chair and throws it at him,

tripping him up. She runs back out of the room and grabs her mother's

hand. She turns down the hall to the right, but more vampires come in

that way, so she goes the other way. In the lounge Ron grabs hold of a

man.

"Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!"

The hall. Another vampire is guarding an exit. Kim heads in

another direction.

"Everybody, this way! C'mon! C'mon!"

Snyder and several others run past her as she shoves a cleaning cart

into the two vampires chasing them. Monique and Bonnie come running out

of the lounge and nearly trip over them. They head to their right, but a

vampire grabs Bonnie and she screams. Monique grabs a bust from a

display pedestal and wields it back for a swing.

"Hey!"

The vampire looks up and Willow swings the bust hard into his face,

knocking him off of Bonnie. Monique grabs her hand and pulls her into a

closet.

The hall outside the library. Barkin, Kyoko and Felix come

running out.

"What the hell...?"

They see Kim's group running toward them.

"Ron and an army! Look out!"

They look behind them and see a vampire. Kyoko screams.

"Back!"

They run back into the library and hold the door shut as the vampire

slams into it. Kim opens the door to the science classroom.

"In here! Now!"

The people all run into the room. Kim follows them in last and closes

the door as the two vampires come running into the hall and begin

banging on the door. Inside the classroom. Snyder and another man

maneuver a storage cabinet in front of the door. Kim runs over to the

other door and closes and locks it. The power goes out.

The library. Barkin, Kyoko and Felix look up from barricading the

doors as the lights go off and the emergency lights come on.

The hall outside the lounge. Ron is still holding on to the

man.

"We cut the power. Nobody got out."

"And the Slayer?"

"She either went that way (points to his right) or that way.

(points to his left) I saw two others."

"You don't know? (lets go of the man) I'm a veal kind of guy.

You're too old to eat. (grabs his head and snaps his neck) But not to

kill. (looks at vampire no. 2) I feel better."

The library. Barkin tries the phone, but it's dead.

"They've cut the phones. (has an idea) Wait a minute. There's an

old boarded up-cellar behind the stacks. You can get out that way. (to

Felix) Find Eric. He knows about Ron. We need him."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I know that Kim and Monique

are alright."

"No one will be alright unless we get some help!"

Felix gives in and goes. The classroom.

"Who are those people, and what do they want?"

"I didn't get much of a look, but is there something wrong with

their faces? I..."

"Yes! PCP! It's a gang on PCP! We've gotta get out of here."

He grabs a desk, sets it in front of a window and starts climbing.

"You can't go outside! They'll kill you!"

"You don't tell me! I tell you!"

(Kim pulls him down) "They will kill everybody in this room. Nobody

goes out, nobody comes in until *I* say so. Do you hear me?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the one that knows how to stop them."

She looks up and walks across the room, trying to find a way into the

ceiling. Kim grabs her by the shoulders.

"Kim, are you crazy? Look, I know you've been accused of

fighting and other things, but those guys are serious. You can't go out

there."

"I know. That's why I'm going up there."

She grabs a stool, sets it on a lab table, climbs up and pushes a

ceiling panel aside. She looks down at her mom.

"Don't worry, Mom."

She lifts herself up into the ceiling.

The halls. Ron is looking for Kim.

"Slaaayer! Here, kitty, kittyyy. I find one of your friends

first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry. And use their bones to bash your head in."

(kicks a door open)

The closet where Monique and Bonnie are hiding.

Inside. Bonnie is holding a broom for defense.

"Are you getting a word picture here?"

(Bonnie whispers) Oh, God, oh, God!

Monique clasps her hand around Bonnie's mouth to keep her quiet.

The hall. Ron is about to kick the closet door open when he's

distracted.

"Ron! Listen..."

They listen and hear activity in the ceiling. Kim crawling

through the ceiling space. Cut to the hall.

(Ron sing-song) Someone's in the ceeeeeiling!

The library. Barkin stuffs several stakes into his jacket pockets,

grabs a battle-ax from the table and heads toward the door.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey! What are you doing?"

Barkin starts to push his way through the barricade they constructed.

"There are at least three vampires in that hall! God only knows

how many others in the building!"

(Barkin looks at Kyoko) "Listen! I am the Watcher! I am responsible for

her, and I have, I have to go!"

He starts pushing things aside again.

"Steve!"

He looks back at her again.

"Be careful."

"Push these back as soon as I..."

Kim breaks through the ceiling and drops to the floor. Kyoko steps

back in surprise. Barkin lifts his ax.

"Kim! (lowers the ax) You're all right!"

Kim takes off her outer sweater.

"How are the others?"

"Principal Snyder, my mother and four others are locked in the

science room across the hall. Monique and Bonnie ran the other way.

(puts on Felix's bag) I don't know if they're... Where's Felix?"

"He got out through the stacks. He's getting Eric."

Kyoko helps Kim put crosses and stakes into the bag.

"Good. Okay, I'm gonna take the vamps out in the hall. After that

you get my mother and the others out the same way."

"Let me help you."

"Barkin, my mother's in that room. If I don't make it out of here,

I know you'll make sure she does."

"Bloody right, I will. Fair enough. What's your plan?"

"Well, they split up to hold us here, so I'm gonna take 'em one

on one. Set 'em up and knock 'em down."

She grabs a stool and positions it under the hole in the ceiling. She

gets up on the stool and lifts herself back up.

"Watch your back!"

"The science classroom. Snyder is pacing."

"Why don't you sit down?"

"This is my school. What I say goes, and I say this is *not*

happening."

"Well, then I guess the danger's over!"

"I'm not waiting for them to open the doors. I'm gettin' out!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

"I'm beginning to see a certain mother-daughter resemblance."

The man climbs up to the window and lifts the sash.

"No! Look, you heard what Kim said!"

"She's a student. What does she know?"

He takes off his jacket and goes to help the man. The two of them begin

bending back the metal slats blocking the window.

The hall. A vampire throws himself against the science classroom

door. It doesn't budge. He sees Ron looking at him.

"Yeah. Door's solid."

"Use your head."

He grabs the vampire by the shoulder and shoves his head into a fire

emergency case containing an ax. He pulls the ax out, thrusts it into

the vampire's hands and continues down the hall. He passes two others

pounding on another door.

"You! Come with me!"

One of the vampires follows him.

The science classroom. The vampire begins swinging the ax at the

door. Anne casts a worried look at Snyder and the other man. They get

two slats bent aside.

(Snyder grunts) I did it!

The man starts to pull himself through the opening. Snyder helps, but

lets go when the man begins to kick and scream while struggling with

something outside. Snyder watches as the man is pulled through the

window and then steps down. Anne quickly climbs up, bends the slats

back and closes the sash.

The hall. Ron is listening for activity in the ceiling. He

pinpoints her sound. Cut to the ceiling space. Buffy is making her way

through it.

Outside. The man lies dead on the grass. Felix and Eric see him.

"You know a lot about this Spike guy, so, um... you got a plan?"

Eric grabs Felix by the throat.

"Good plan."

Eric drags him into the building.

The closet.

(Bonnie whispers) I think he's gone. (reaches for the door)

(Monique whispers) "He could come back!"

(Bonnie looks at Monique) "What are we gonna do?"

"Pray."

The ceiling space. Kim keeps crawling. Cut to the lounge. Ron

finds two metal poles and throws one to the other vampire as he goes

back into the hall. He listens for a moment and then shoves the pole up

into the ceiling. The other vampire follows suit. Cut to the ceiling

space. Kim sees a pole poke through right in front of her. She begins

backing up.

The hall. The vampire has almost chopped through the door to the

science classroom. He steps around the corner to warn the other vampire.

"Hey! Guard the door! I'm almost finished!"

He goes back to chopping when Kim breaks through the ceiling behind

him. She pulls him down with her as she drops from the ceiling and

quickly dispatches him with a stake. Anne is looking through the hole

in the door, but can't see much of anything. Kim gets up and looks

through the hole.

"Kim! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom."

"Kim, look, uh, get out of here, okay? We'll be alright!"

"Look, just hang on for one more minute until I tell you to open

the door."

She quietly makes her way to the other hall, stake in hand. She peeks

around the corner and see the other vampire standing there with his back

to her. She hears a noise behind her and looks.

"Sheila! Where've you been?"

"Sorry I'm late. There's some really weird guys outside."

"Shh! Yeah, I know. They're trying to kill us."

(Sheila picks up the ax and smiles) "This should be fun."

Kim slowly heads back to the other hall.

Ron still poking the poles into the ceiling. Eric comes into

the hall with Felix. Ron sees him.

"Angelus!"

Eric wraps his arm around Felix's neck.

"Ron!"

"I'll be damned!"

He tosses his pole aside and they greet each other with a hug and a

laugh.

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You

should have someone out there."

"I did. I'm surrounded by idiots. What's new with you?"

"Everything."

"Yeah. Come up against this Slayer yet?"

"She's cute. Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all

tortured' act. Keeps her off my back when I feed!" (laughs)

(Ron laughing) "People still fall for that Anne Rice routine. What a

world!"

"I knew you were lying."

Eric gives Felix a squeeze to shut him up.

"Undead liar guy."

Eric grabs him by the hair and shirt and holds up his exposed neck.

"Wanna bite before we kill her?"

Kim. She and Sheila are about to round the corner.

(Kim whispers) "Stay behind me."

She goes into the other hall and quietly makes her way to the vampire,

holding her stake up and ready. Behind her Sheila vamps out and raises

the ax.

Part 4

The halls. Sheila raises her ax. Barkin sees through the round library

door window behind her and yells out a warning.

"Kim! Look out!"

She spins around and grabs the ax from Sheila in mid-swing. She swings

it around and hits Sheila in the jaw with the butt of the handle. The

other vampire attacks and ducks as Kim swings the ax at him. The ax

gets buried in the wall. The vampire smiles as he straightens back up,

thinking he avoided her blow, but then looks down at the stake

protruding from his chest. He collapses to the floor and bursts into

ashes. Kim looks over at Sheila and watches her run from the hall,

then rushes back to the classroom door.

"Mom, now!"

(Anne opens the door) "Okay, come on, let's go!"

Everyone rushes out of the classroom and into the library.

"C'mon! Hurry!"

(Kim to Barkin) "Get them out!"

"You're coming too!"

"In a minute! Go!" (rushes off)

(Anne watching her go) "Kim!"

Ron and Eric.

"I haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age."

"I'm not much for company."

"No, you never were. So, why're you so scared of this Slayer?"

"Scared?"

"Yeah. Time was you would've taken her out in a heartbeat. Now

look at you. I bet this, uh, tortured thing is an act, right? You're

not... housebroken?"

"I saw her kill the Master. Hey, you think you can take her

alone? Be my guest. I'll just feed and run." (roars and bends to Felix's

neck)

(Ron holds up his hand) "Don't be silly! We're all friends. We'll do

it together. Let's drink to it."

They both slowly lean in to Felix's neck. At the last moment Ron

punches Eric in the face, making him stagger back.

"You think you can fool me? You were my sire, man! You were

my... Yoda!"

"Things change."

"Not us! Not demons! Man, I can't believe this. You Uncle Tom!

(grabs his pole from the floor) Come on, people! This isn't a spectator

sport!"

The vampires roar and attack. Felix barges out the door behind him and

runs. Eric follows as the other vampires give chase. Ron senses

someone behind him and looks up.

"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe (turns to face

Kim) girl."

Buffy: (holding the ax) Do we really need weapons for this?

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly."

He drops the pole and slowly steps toward Kim. She drops the ax.

"The last Slayer I killed... she begged for her life."

Kim slowly walks to the middle of the hall, watching him intently.

"You don't strike me as the begging kind."

"You shouldn'ta come here."

"No. I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so

bored. (smirks) I'll tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you

I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

"No, Ron. It's gonna hurt a lot.

They start to fight. Cut outside. Eric and Felix fight the other

vampires. The hall. Kim and Ron exchange several blows. He

throws her into the wall. The library. Anne is following

everyone out through the stacks when she stops and wonders what happened

to her daughter.

"Come on, everyone. This way!"

Outside. Felix avoids several punches and kicks. His own punch

misses, and he gets kicked to the ground from behind. The hall.

Kim and Ron keep fighting. Cut outside. A vampire has Felix by the

neck. Eric punches her off of him. The others get up again and run from

the fight. Cut to the hall. Kim ducks a punch and lands four of her

own in a row. Ron grabs her arm and shoves her into the wall. She

slides down it quickly, and Ron's next punch goes through the wall.

She gets behind him and kicks him high and hard in the neck.

"Now, that hurt!"

He pulls his arm out of the wall, ripping a stud out with it, and swings

it into Kim's face. She flies back and lands on the floor, stunned.

"But not as much as this will."

He stands over her and wields back the stud to slam it into her, but he

gets hit in the head with the ax. He goes sprawling to the floor and

looks up at his attacker. Anne stands above him with the ax in her

hands, ready to swing again.

"You get the hell away from my daughter!"

Ron holds the stud above himself to protect against any blows. Kim

gets to her feet.

"Women!"

He gets up and runs through the lounge and out the broken window.

(Anne exhales and drops the ax) "Nobody lays a hand on my little girl."

They embrace. Kim looks out the window.

Later outside. The police are everywhere. The Police Chief talking to an officer.

"Take care of this."

The officer nods and leaves. The Chief walks over to his car. Snyder

comes up to him.

"Hello, Bob."

"It's over. They all got away. I got a body inside, and I got

another one on the south lawn. And it looks like he was pulled right

through the window."

"I told him not to go through that window."

Barkin and Kyoko coming out of the building.

"Well, another wonderful fun-filled evening."

"Uh, yes. You know, um, I will understand if you decide to start

avoiding me."

Kyoko takes Giles' arm, and they walk off together.

Eric and Felix.

"So, when you gave him my neck to chew on, why didn't you clock

him before he had a chance to clock you?"

"I told you. I couldn't make the first move. I had to see if he

was buying it or not."

"A-and if he bit me, what then?

"We would've known he bought it."

Felix stops as Eric continues on.

"Hey, what's the deal with you being Ron's sire? What's a

sire?"

Snyder and the Chief.

"I need to say something to the media people."

"So?"

"So? You want the usual story? Gang-related? PCP?"

"What'd you have in mind? The truth?"

(Chief considers) "Right. Gang-related. PCP."

Kim and Anne.

"So, what did you and Principal Snyder talk about anyway?"

"Principal Snyder said you were a troublemaker."

Kim looks down in shame.

"And I could care less."

Kim looks back up.

"I have a daughter who can take care of herself. Who's brave and

resourceful and thinks of others in a crisis. No matter who you hang out

with or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm gonna

sleep better knowing all that."

"About how long till this wears off and you start ragging on me

again?"

"Oh, at least a week and a half.

"Very cool!"

Later. The last Police car leaves the school. The hall.

The utility closet. Inside. Bonnie is

kneeling in prayer. Monique stares at her in disbelief.

"And if you get me out of this, I swear I'll never be mean to

anyone ever again. Unless they *really* deserve it. Or if it's that time

of the month, in which case I don't think you or anyone else can hold me

responsible..."

"Ask for some aspirin."

"And can you please send some asp... Hey!"

Morning. The sun comes up over the complex where the vampires

gather. Their warehouse. Inside. Sunlight is

streaming through a high window. Ron is standing by a cage. Shego

walks around the cage to him.

"Ron, did she hurt you?"

"It was close, baby, but..."

"Oh, come here."

She pulls his head down onto her shoulder and strokes his cheek and

neck.

"A Slayer with family and friends. That sure as hell wasn't in

the brochure."

"You'll kill her, and then we'll have a nice celebration."

"Yeah, a party."

"Yeah. With streamers... and songs."

(Ron lifts his head from her shoulder) How's the annoying one?"

"He doesn't wanna play."

"Figures. Well, suppose I better go make nice."

He walks over to Wade and kneels before him.

"You failed."

"I, uh... I offer penance."

"Penance? You should lay down your life! Our numbers are

depleted, the feast of St. Vigeous has been *ruined* by your impatience!"

"I was rash, and if I had to do it all over again... (breaks out

in laughter) Who am I kidding? (stands up) I would do it exactly the

same, only I'd do this..." (grabs Wade)

"No!"

"...first!"

He carries Wade over to the cage. Vampire no. 2 tries to stop him, but

Ron kicks back and knocks him out. He sticks Wade in the cage and

closes and locks the door. Shego watches as Ron starts pulling a

chain, lifting the cage up from the floor.

"From now on, we're gonna have a little less ritual... (stops

pulling the chain) ...and a little more fun around here."

He gives the chain a final strong pull, and the cage is lifted into the

sunlight. Wade screams. Shego smiles at Ron. He smiles back. They

step closer together and hold hands.

"Let's see what's on TV."

The cage as they go. The last residue of Wade is

still steaming.


End file.
